Master's Origin - Master 0:5
by XenoXx
Summary: Prequel to Master Your Destiny. Ever wondered what Lars' life was like on the Isle of Night? Then travel back in time to when it all began for the Dragon Master. Discover his origin, his story, his family, his life, on the Isle of Night.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I'm back everyone! Someone requested me this story but the truth is, I actually had this story planned for a while now. But since I got a request I had to do it earlier than originally planned. So this is the origin of Lars and Durga. The entire story will be from no P.O.V. Also, the bold and normal text obviously won't apply since they're all speaking Dragonese, so it will all be in **normal text.** But anyway let's get started. The prequel to Master Your Destiny.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

There in a cave on the Isle of Night laid a young, 8 year old human named Lars, wrapped in a warm layer of his Night Fury mother's wings. As Malinda looked at her sleeping son, she wondered when her mate Sameal would be back. Lars' 9 year old brother, Vasuki, climbed up on his mother's wing and looked at his brother. He noticed the things that covered Lars, but he never asked about them before.

"Mum. What are those things Lars is wrapped in?" Vasuki asked, looking at his mother.

"They're what the humans call clothes," She said. Vasuki looked at the so called 'clothes' that were on Lars. There was a light blue section covering his upper body and his arms, and a black section covering his legs.

"What are they used for?" Vasuki asked.

"That's what keeps them warm," His mother said. Vasuki hopped over his mother's wings, fumbling onto his back as he did so. He rolled onto his feet and walked over to his sleeping brother.

"Don't wake him up," Malinda ordered. Vasuki was startled by her sudden tone shift and backed away from Lars.

Malinda heard something at the cave entrance, and looked up to see her mate.

"Malinda, I'm back," Sameal said, walking over to Malinda.

"I'm glad you're home," She said. Sameal lightly nuzzled his nose against his mate's, before looking over at Lars.

"How is he?" Sameal asked.

"He's been asleep ever since you left," Malinda said. Vasuki poked his head out from behind Malinda's wings.

"Hey Dad," He said with happiness. He climbed over his mother's wings, once again falling over and standing back up, and ran over to his father.

"Hello Vasuki," He said, tilting his head down. Vasuki jumped up onto Sameal's head, and turned around to look at his father's face. Sameal smiled. Malinda felt something move and she looked down to see Lars just waking up.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Malinda said. Lars fully opened his eyes and looked up at his mother.

"Hi Mum," Lars said, getting up to his feet.

"Did you sleep well?" Sameal asked. Lars looked over to him.

"I slept great," He said. Malinda unfolded her wings to let Lars out. Vasuki jumped down off his father's head.

"Wanna go play outside?" He asked. Lars smiled.

"Sure," He said. Vasuki ran out to the entrance of the cave and Lars ran after him.

"Don't go too far," Sameal called out.

"We won't," Lars yelled back. The two brothers ran out of the cave, but Lars crashed into another Night Fury, knocking them both down. Vasuki saw what happened and turned around.

"Oh I'm so sorry," The female said. Lars shook his head and looked up to see his best friend Durga. She had six blue stripes on the front of her head. Three blue stripes on the front of each big ear, while the rest of the ears were completely blue. There were about seven stripes on both of her front legs, but her back legs had three stripes below the shins. Her tail had a lot of stripes on it as well, and her tail fins were both blue. There were blue parts on the folds of her wings. She also had blue eyes.

"Hey Durga," Lars said, getting up. Durga smiled.

"Oh hey Lars; sorry for running into you. I should really watch where I'm going." She said. Durga was twelve years old, but she was still best friends with Lars, who was only eight.

Sameal walked out of the cave to make sure that his sons were alright, but saw Durga as well. "Hello Durga," He said.

"Hello Sameal," Durga said. Clanking of metal was then heard nearby, "What is that?" Durga asked. They looked towards the sound and saw four Night Furies in silver armour walking towards them. Sameal got worried.

"Everyone inside. Now," He ordered. They all ran back in as the Night Furies walked by.

"What's happening?" Vasuki asked. As they walked by they noticed one Night Fury in the middle of the four.

"It's Lord Pendragon. What's he doing here?" Durga asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like he's headed towards Volos' cave," Sameal said.

"Why doesn't he fly?" Lars asked.

"Because his wing was damaged in battle, and he can't fly." As Pendragon walked passed, he looked at Lars and smirked. Lars saw this but didn't do or say anything.

At Volos' cave, he was just walking to the entrance, knowing that Pendragon was approaching. He stood tall as the Alpha and his guards stood in a line, with Pendragon in the middle.

"Greetings Volos," He said.

"What do you want Pendragon?" Volos asked in a disrespectful manner.

"Is that any way to speak to your Alpha?" Pendragon asked. Volos spat at the ground.

"I'll speak to you how ever I feel like ever since you killed my mate," He said.

"Ahh yes. And in return, you broke my wing," Pendragon said, shifting his broken left wing. Volos' child peeked around his father's leg to see what was happening. Pendragon caught a glimpse of the two year old hatchling, "Hello," He said to the hatchling. The baby whimpered and went back to hiding behind his father.

"Stay back Nightwing," Volos said. Nightwing stayed put behind his father.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you had a son," The Alpha said. Volos growled at Pendragon.

"Why are you here?" Volos asked. Pendragon smirked.

"I'm here because there's been news that you plan to betray me," He said. Volos was taken aback by this, "so I've come to take you in for questioning," Pendragon finished.

"Why would I betray you?" Volos asked, "That would put my son's life in danger." Volos looked back at Nightwing to make sure he was still behind him, which he was.

"It doesn't matter, you're still coming with me," Pendragon said. Volos had no plans in betraying his Alpha, but he had to go with him whether he liked it or not.

"Fine; if it'll make you happy," Volos said. Two of the four guards came to Volos' side to escort him. They all walked towards the Alpha's Lair, and Nightwing followed close behind his father.

When they passed the cave where Sameal and the others were, Volos looked at Sameal and nodded. Sameal did the same.

"Nightwing," He called out. Nightwing stopped walking and looked over at Sameal. When Nightwing was in the opening, Sameal rushed out and picked the hatchling up with his mouth, teeth retracted of course, and ran back to the cave. Sameal let Nightwing go as he put him on the ground, but Nightwing tried to run back to his father.

"No Nightwing," Sameal ordered, stopping Nightwing with his wings. The hatchling whimpered as he lost sight of his father.

"Stay here Nightwing," Volos said. Nightwing recognised the voice of his father, "Daddy will be back soon," Volos said. Nightwing was calmed down by his father's words, and Sameal unfolded his wings, letting the hatchling go.

After a few seconds, the five Night Furies were out of sight, and the metal clanking of the armour was no longer heard. Nightwing whimpered and curled up next to Sameal. Malinda walked up to Sameal.

"What was all that about?" She asked. Sameal turned around to his mate.

"I don't know. Lord Pendragon and four of his guards just took Volos to the Alpha's Lair," Sameal explained.

"I should get back to my family to make sure everything's alright," Durga said, leaving the cave.

"See ya Durga," Lars called. Durga stopped and turned around.

"See you later," She said. Durga turned back around and ran off to her family's cave.

* * *

An hour later, Lars and his family waited for Volos to return; if he would return at all.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Vasuki asked his father. Sameal shook his head.

"I don't know," He said. At that moment, Volos came into view at the front of the cave. He looked frustrated as he kicked a small rock away. Sameal got up and walked over to Volos. "What's wrong?" Sameal asked.

"Pendragon told me that I had to increase the amount of pay I give him by 10%," Volos explained.

"Why do you do this anyway?" Sameal asked.

"Because this is the only thing that keeps him from killing Nightwing and I," He said. As long as Volos gave Pendragon at least half of his profit, Pendragon would spare their lives.

"Daddy!" Nightwing called out. The hatchling ran up to his father, happy to see him again. Volos leaned his head down and Nightwing cuddled against his father.

"I'm happy to see you too Nightwing," Volos said. Nightwing climbed atop Volos' head, and Volos brought his head back up. "As long as I live, I won't let anything happen to Nightwing," Volos stated.

"I'm glad you're alright Volos," Malinda said, walking up to them. Lars and Vasuki followed behind her.

"Volos, are you okay?" Lars asked.

"I'm fine Lars, thank you," Volos said. "I should take Nightwing home, it's not safe for him out here," Volos stated. Malinda chuckled.

"That's a bit too overprotective don't you think?" She asked.

"No," Volos immediately said. "Farewell," He said, walking off back home.

A moment passed as Lars' family walked back in their cave. Lars was concerned about Durga, so he decided that he would go check on his best friend.

"Mum, can I go see Durga?" He asked. Malinda thought about it for a moment.

"Well, okay. As long as you take the safe path," She said.

"Don't worry Mum, I will," Lars said. He ran out the cave and towards Durga's cave.

* * *

At Durga's cave, Durga was swimming in the pond just outside her cave. She loved having a swim, it made her feel free. Durga brought her head above the surface of the water, and shook her head. She climbed up out of the water and shook her whole body, getting the water off.

"Durga!" a young voice called out. Durga turned her head and saw Lars waving at her. She smiled and ran over to him.

"Hey Lars," She said, happily.

"Hey Durga, how are you?" Lars asked.

"I'm good. And you?"

"I'm doing fine," Lars said.

"Why are you here?" Durga asked.

"I just wanted to see my best friend," Lars said. They started to walk to Durga's cave.

"So what happened to Volos?" Durga asked, changing to a concerned tone.

"I'm not sure," Lars said, shaking his head, "I heard something about increase pay or something. I didn't really pay that much attention," He finished. Durga shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"*sigh* You should really pay more attention in the future," She said. Lars chuckled at her advice. They approached the front of the cave and stepped in.

"Hey everyone," Durga called out. Her family turned their attention towards the pair. "You all remember Lars don't you?" Durga asked.

"Yes, we do," Durga's mother said.

"Hello Miss Tiamat," Lars politely greeted. Durga's 10 year old sister Mindy and 9 year old brother Tatsuya got up and walked over to Lars.

"Hey Lars," Mindy greeted, "How ya been?" She asked.

"I've been doing well," Lars answered.

"Greetings Lars," Durga's father said.

"Hello Mister Viper," Lars greeted.

"Durga, you will be in charge of collecting food tonight," Viper said. Durga groaned.

"But Daaaaad," Durga complained.

"No buts; you know the rules, we take turns every night and now it's your turn," Viper explained. Durga groaned some more and kicked a rock away.

"I'm going for a swim," She said, turning around.

"You ALWAYS go for a swim in that pond," Tatsuya said.

"And you ALWAYS sleep during the day what's your point?" Durga asked.

"Never mind," Tatsuya said, turning around and walking back to where he was resting. Durga smiled and dove into the water. Lars walked over and sat down at the water's edge, putting his bare feet into the water. Durga poked her head above the water.

"Why don't you come in?" Durga asked Lars.

"Because then I would have to wait for my clothes to dry," Lars said, tugging on his shirt.

"Well if you're not going to come in willingly," Durga said with a devious smile, "then I'm going to have to bring you in myself." Lars' eyes widened in shock. Durga wrapped her tail around Lars' ankle and pulled him into the water, making a large splash. Lars panicked and griped the side of the pond the keep himself afloat. Durga started to turn in the water, laughing her tail off.

"It's not funny Durga!" Lars shouted.

"It was funny to me," Durga said, still laughing. Lars climbed out of the pond.

"I'm going back home to change," Lars said.

"See ya," Durga said.

"See ya," Lars said. He ran back off to his home cave.

* * *

**Well this was a lot longer than I expected it to be, but hey, it's interesting right? Let me know what you think about it. If I won't continue it, then I'll take it down, but otherwise, it won't be taken down. Again, let me know what you think about it.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bully Day

**With all the new things I've been thinking of I'm surprised my brain hasn't exploded from all the great ideas. I won't tell you guys, because they're spoilers for future stories. Also sorry it took so long. So here's the second chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Bully Day

Five years had passed. Lars was thirteen years old and was now in training with his father. Although Nightwing was seven years old, Volos wouldn't let him leave without him. There was something else that Volos didn't tell Sameal five years ago. Something that risked both his and his sons lives.

Five years ago, Lord Pendragon told Volos that he would have Nightwing in captivity if the youngling was outside by himself. It hadn't happened yet, but Volos wouldn't let that happen. The reason behind this was that Nightwing had snuck off one day and had made it into the Royal Chamber, where he was yelled at for intruding.

"Why can't I go outside Dad?" Nightwing asked his father. Volos looked down at his son.

"You can go outside, but you have to be with someone when you do," Volos said.

"Why?" Nightwing asked.

"Because if you're found outside and alone then Lord Pendragon will have you arrested," Volos explained.

Nightwing laid his head down, but then looked back up at his father. He looked at Volos' silver eyes, and then tilted his head in confusion as he noticed the scar next to his eye.

"Where did you get that scar?" He asked. Volos sighed.

"I got it when I was fighting Lord Pendragon to protect you," Volos said. Nightwing jumped up to his feet.

"You had a fight with Lord Pendragon?!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"I did. He wanted to kill our family, but your mother and I wouldn't let that happen." Nightwing stared at his father in wonder as he told him the story. "Unfortunately, your mother was killed by Lord Pendragon. I have never forgotten about that moment, and I will never forgive him for it; but we still live here because we have nowhere else to go," Volos finished.

"Lord Pendragon killed Mum?" Nightwing asked. Volos nodded. Nightwing growled in anger, "_Grrr._ I swear, I'll grow up to be a strong Night Fury, and I'll avenge my Mum," Nightwing stated proudly. Volos was taken aback by his son's sudden anger. He sighed. There was no stopping his determination.

"I hope not," A female voice said. The two males turned to the entrance of their cave and saw a female Night Fury with kind, lavender eyes.

"Lady Chumana," Volos said calmly. He bowed in respect to be in the presence of his Queen. Lady Chumana made small noise, saying that he can stop bowing. "What brings you here?" Volos asked, standing up straight. Chumana walked forward.

"I don't need an excuse to see my own brother do I?" She asked. Volos and Chumana were brother and sister. She didn't like Pendragon being so mean to her brother, but he was the Alpha, so she didn't have much say in it.

"I guess not," Volos said.

"Hello Auntie Chamanu," Nightwing said, getting her name wrong. Chumana chuckled.

"It's Chumana," She said.

"Right, Chumana," Nightwing corrected himself. Chumana looked at Volos worryingly when she saw his scar on his left eye.

"*sigh* I really wish Pendragon would ease up on you two a bit," She said.

"I know. Why does he hate us so much?" Volos asked.

"Well, he's afraid that you might overthrow him," Chumana explained. This surprised Volos.

"He's afraid of me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're the only one strong enough to actually hurt him. You did break his left wing after all," Chumana said. "Don't get any funny ideas about this," She ordered.

"I won't," Volos said.

"Also, don't tell Pendragon about this; he'll have me executed if he found out,' Chumana explained. Nightwing stomped his little paw on the stone floor.

"He's a meany," Nightwing said in a cute voice. The siblings chuckled.

"Well, I have to go. Pendragon gets angry if I'm away for too long," Chumana said, turning around to leave.

"Okay, farewell," Volos said. As Chumana left the cave she almost bumped into Lars, Durga and Vasuki.

"Lars, Durga, Vasuki," She greeted.

"Lady Chumana"  
"Lady Chumana"  
"Lady Chumana," The three said simultaneously. Chumana flew off back to the Royal Chambers.

"Hey Volos," Lars greeted.

"Hello Lars. Have you three come to get Nightwing?" Volos asked. Lars and Durga would go and get Nightwing to go play outside. Volos would do it, but he was afraid of the attention he might cause.

"We have. Are you ready to go Nightwing?" Durga asked. The youngling ran up to them with a smile.

"I sure am," Nightwing exclaimed. Nightwing jumped on Durga's back and they started to walk off. "Bye Dad" When they went out of Volos' view, his smile disappeared.

"Be safe," He whispered.

* * *

The four had made their way to the grass field that they enjoyed playing in. It was a large field with a pond in the middle, which was perfect for Durga, and a woodland area off to the side, where Vasuki liked to hang from the trees.

"And then… and then I jumped out at him and he fell on the ground and I said "You're no match for my stealth skills"," Nightwing told Durga. He was telling her about a time when he and his father were playing hide and seek.

"Really Nightwing?" Durga asked, playing along, "Sounds like someone's a good hide and seek player. You might just be the best one in the world," She said.

"You really think so?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah; I believe in you," Durga said, cheering him on.

"You utter creep," Vasuki whispered to Durga scornfully. She looked at him with a stern face.

"Shut up," She whispered.

"Well, I'm going over to the trees," Vasuki said, running off to the forest of trees. He climbed up the nearest tree and hid in its leaves.

"I should go get him. Knowing him he'll probably jump through the trees and get lost," Lars said. Durga nodded and Lars ran after his brother. Lars slowed down to a walking pace and walked past the trees.

"Vasuki," He called out.

"Well, well, look what the Terror dragged in," Vasuki said, hanging down on a branch from his tail. Lars turned around and looked up at his dangling brother.

"What does that even mean?" Lars asked.

"Who cares, it's just a catchphrase," Vasuki said. Lars shook his head and looked at Durga and Nightwing. They were playfully chasing each other through the grass. Lars noticed the way Durga moved, it intrigued him.

"Have you ever thought that Durga is kinda… cute," Lars said, hesitating.

"Do you like her?" Vasuki said in a teasing sort of tone.

"Well, kinda," Lars said.

"That's great brother. Hey, word of advice." Lars looked back up at his brother, "If you have an opportunity to get close to her take it," Vasuki finished. Lars laughed at his so-called advice.

"That's your advice?" Lars asked. Vasuki nodded. "Well I don't think I'll get _that_ close to her," Lars said, looking back at Durga and Nightwing. He decided to go and join them. "Don't run off," Lars told his brother.

"I won't," Vasuki said.

Lars walked out of the woodland and up to the two Night Furies. When Nightwing noticed Lars he jumped on him, taking him by surprise and tackling him to the ground.

"You're it," Nightwing exclaimed. Nightwing jumped off of Lars and ran away.

"Alright then, here I come," Lars said, getting up and running after Nightwing and Durga. Durga was faster than Lars, so she made sure to slow down for him to have a chance at catching her. The trio laughed as they chased each other around.

"I knew I'd find you here," A male voice asked. The trio stopped running and looked at the one who spoke. They saw a brown eyed Night Fury, who was a few years older than Lars.

"What do you want Drake?" Lars asked. Drake was Lars' bully. He picked on Lars because he was… different. Durga would protect Lars from Drake whenever he was around. Drake walked up to Lars.

"Do I need a reason?" Drake asked. The bully tripped Lars onto his back with his tail and laughed at him. Durga jumped in front of Lars and growled at Drake. Said male backed away a few steps.

"Just go away," Durga ordered. Lars got to his feet and stood next to Durga. Drake huffed out a laugh.

"How about this? _You_ go away, and leave this between Lars and me," Drake suggested.

"_Where the hell is Vasuki?" _Lars asked himself.

"Pretty big talk coming from a mutated Fire Worm," Durga insulted.

"Pretty big talk coming from a mutated slut," Drake retorted. Durga was taken aback and Lars got angry at Drake. The boy lunged at Drake and tried to punch him, but Drake just knocked him down with a head-butt.

"That's enough Drake!" A voice yelled out. Two Night Furies, one male, one female, jumped in between Lars and Drake, facing Drake. Lars quickly stood up. These Night Furies looked to be just older than Durga.

"Fine, fine," Drake said, starting to walk off. "Hey Lars, see ya next time," Drake said right before flying off. The two Night Furies turned around to Lars.

"Are you okay?" The orange-eyed male said.

"Yeah, thanks. Who are you?" Lars asked.

"My name is Ryu, and this is my mate Chusi," He said, motioning to the purple-eyed female.

"Uh… Hey there, nice to meet you," Chusi said in a shy sort of tone.

"You should excuse her, she can be a bit shy around new Dragons," Ryu explained. "You must be Lars, correct?" He asked.

"I am, how did you know?" Lars asked.

"We've heard a lot about you Lars, we just wanted to meet you in person," Ryu stated. Nightwing jumped up onto Durga's head.

"Hello," Nightwing exclaimed.

"Calm down Nightwing," Durga said. Ryu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nightwing? You mean Volos' son?" Ryu asked.

"That's right," Nightwing answered. Ryu smiled.

"We happen to be good friends of your Dad," He said.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Vasuki asked, walking up to the group.

"Where the hell were you?" Lars asked.

"I saw a pretty female, so I followed her," Vasuki said. Everyone else just stared at him.

"Well that's not creepy at all," Ryu said sarcastically.

"What? I wanted to meet a female at my age," Vasuki said.

"Did you get to meet her?" Lars asked.

"Yeah, her name's Lotus," Vasuki answered proudly.

"Lotus huh? That's a pretty name," Chusi said.

"Lars, Durga," Volos called out. Volos walked up to the group as they turned to him.

"Hello Volos," Lars greeted.

"Hey Dad," Nightwing called out. The youngling jumped off of Durga and ran up to his father. Volos was once again worried about his son, and went to make sure he was alright.

"You're not always going to be around to protect him you know," Ryu told Volos. Volos looked up at him and smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Ryu," He said. Ryu shook his head slightly. Nightwing climbed up onto Volos' back. "We should get going," Volos said.

"Alright, see ya later," Durga said. Everyone greeted him farewell and Volos flew off with his son on his back, and returned home.

* * *

**Did you see it? "If you have an opportunity to get close to her take it." Remember on my first story when Lars remembered his brother say that? I had to do it; it was a nice Easter egg. So I wanted to say something before I sign off. I will eventually be doing crossovers with my FanFiction and other universes. I've already planned what the first one will be, but I won't tell you. Can you guess what it is? Hint: It's already a crossover. Write a review or PM me if you think you know what it is.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Saviour's Death

**This story is very intriguing even to me, and I'm the writer. So, anyway, as you could probably tell from the title of this chapter, it's going to be a sad one, very sad. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Saviour's Death

Lars walked on the outskirts of the village. He liked to go exploring, but he never went outside the boundary before; no one did. It was against the rules to go that far. The seventeen year-old then stumbled upon a large cave, so he decided to investigate.

"It's very dark in here," He said to himself as he ventured further, his voice echoing off the walls.

As he was walking he felt like someone else was there. He didn't know why or how, but he knew that he wasn't alone. Not being able to see well in the dark, he kept an ear out for anyone nearby. He then darted his head back towards the way he came and his eyes widened. He could somehow _feel_ their presence. Without seeing anything, he ducked his body as a Night Fury was about to tackle him, making roll onto the ground behind him.

"How did you know I was there?" The female asked. Lars looked at her and noticed her shining blue eyes. "I wasn't making a sound."

"Durga" Lars exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" He asked. Durga got up, her eyes being the only thing that Lars could see.

"I noticed you going outside the boundary, so I decided to follow you," She said.

"I like to go exploring Durga, you know that," Lars said. Durga turned her body to face deeper into the cave.

"I've been to this place before," She said. Lars looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," She said. "Hop on my back, I'll show you the way." Lars followed her instructions and climbed onto her back and she started to walk forward.

"What is this place?" Lars asked.

"They say this place is haunted by the ghosts of the previous Alphas of the Isle of Night," Durga stated.

"Haunted huh?" Lars asked.

"Yeah; they say that if you listen hard enough, you can hear their thoughts." Durga stopped walking and stayed quiet. Lars listened very carefully for any voices. After a few seconds of nothing, Lars began to believe that it wasn't true.

"_I think there's someone here," _A female voice said in his mind. Lars quickly looked around and smiled.

"Durga, did you hear that?" He asked. Durga shook her head.

"No, sorry," She said. She turned around towards the entrance. "But I think I heard something come from the entrance." Durga walked back the way she and Lars came from and heard footsteps.

"There's definitely someone here," Durga said. Lars looked at her in confusion. He was amazed by the coincidence of the thoughts he heard and what Durga just said. Durga ran towards the entrance, but stopped when she saw a red-eyed male Night Fury standing at the entrance of the cave.

"You shouldn't be here," Prince Pachua said while smirking. Lars dismounted from Durga.

"We know Prince Pachua, we just got lost," Durga said, lying. Prince Pachua was the son of Lady Chumana and Lord Pendragon. He was well known for his evil behaviour and frightening voice. No one on the Isle of Night really liked him, as he never cared about anyone but himself.

"We'll head back to the village sir. It won't happen again," Durga said in a frightened tone. "Lars, come on." Lars hopped onto Durga's back and they flew back to the village.

* * *

Minutes later, at the village, Vasuki was walking up to his friend Lotus' cave. Ever since they met in the forest four years ago they had been good friends. Although Lotus found it extremely creepy that Vasuki had followed her, she forgave him. He walked up to the entrance of the cave and poked his head around the corner. He saw the maroon-eyed Dragoness lying down on the ground all alone. She seemed to be drawing something in the dirt underneath her with her claw while humming a soothing tune and smiling.

"Hey there," Vasuki asked, walking around the corner and startling the female.

"Oh my-gosh!" she yelled out, scribbling out the drawing. "Hi Vasuki," she said. Vasuki laughed at how panicked she was.

"What was that you were drawing?" He asked, walking up to her. Lotus shyly looked away, the pink clearly visible on her cheeks.

"Nothing, nothing at all," She said, her wings shifting in place. Vasuki noticed this.

"I know you're lying," Vasuki said.

"How can you tell?" Lotus asked, looking back up at Vasuki.

"Because your wings twitch when you lie," Vasuki explained.

"Well I'm still not telling you," Lotus said. Vasuki chuckled.

"Fair enough," He said. He then walked around her and stood by her side. "Why are you so nervous?" Vasuki asked.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous," Lotus said, her wings twitching again.

"Yeah, yeah. Admit it, you're into me," Vasuki said, brushing his body up against Lotus'. The female jumped back in surprise at his sudden action.

"Could you just… go?" Lotus asked. Vasuki calmed down and smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure." He started to walk towards the entrance of the cave before something shone in his eye. He looked left and saw a pink gem resting on the side of the cave. He was going to give this to Lotus.

"Oh; I almost forgot," Vasuki said. He picked up the gem with his paw and walked towards Lotus, "This is for you," He said, holding it out to her. Lotus took the gem from him with her paw and looked at it.

"Oh; thanks Vasuki," Lotus said.

"I was going to keep it for myself but, then I thought of you," Vasuki said. Lotus looked up at Vasuki.

"That was very sweet of you Vasuki," She said. She put the gem down in front of her. "I… guess I should repay you," Lotus said.

"Repay me how?" Vasuki asked. Lotus then moved beside him, and licked his cheek. Vasuki's cheeks turned red. Lotus' cheeks also turned red and she looked away in embarrassment.

"That was hard for me to do," Lotus said, picking up the gem and walking to the back of the cave. She was in love with Vasuki, but he never knew that until now. It should have been obvious for Vasuki to see that, but he was too oblivious to realise it.

"Lotus… I never knew you felt this way before," Vasuki said. There was a moment of silence.

"I'll see you later," Lotus said.

"Yeah; see ya later," Vasuki said. He turned around and left her cave, thinking about her and what might happen in the future.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nightwing was walking home by himself. This was one of the few times he was allowed to go out by himself. The eleven year-old walked passed a group of female Night Furies that were around his age, and he noticed that they were looking at him. He heard them talking and he listened in.

"Look, there's Nightwing."

"Yeah; so what?"

"Don't you understand? That's Volos' son."

"Wait. THE Volos?"

"That's right."

"He's so hot." This last comment made Nightwing throw up in his mouth a bit.

"I'm going to go talk to him. Hey Nightwing!" The female walked up to Nightwing as he turned to her.

"What is it?" Nightwing asked.

"Hi, my name's Velvet. I was just wondering, if you would like to go out with me tonight?" Velvet asked. Nightwing was a little confused.

"You mean… like a date?" He asked.

"Yeah; a date," Velvet said. Nightwing thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I guess so. I'm not doing anything this afternoon," Nightwing said. Velvet smiled with joy.

"Ok. I'll meet you at sunset at your cave," She said. She walked back over to the other females. "I've got a date with Nightwing tonight," Velvet said. Nightwing looked at her with confusion and shook his head before walking off to his cave.

* * *

Nightwing had arrived at his cave and he saw his father look at him with a stern face.

"Hey Dad," Nightwing said.

"You're late," Volos said in a stern voice.

"I know, sorry. I got held up by a girl called Velvet," Nightwing apologised, walking passed his father. Volos' stern face then turned into a curious one.

"And what did she want?" Volos asked.

"She asked me out on a date tonight." Volos smiled at this information.

"Oh; a date huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. So now I've got a date tonight. She said she would meet me here," Nightwing explained.

"Well I hope it goes well," Volos said.

* * *

At sunset, Nightwing waited just outside his cave for Velvet to arrive. He had been waiting for a while, and was starting to wonder if she even knew where his cave was at all.

"Hello," a familiar voice said behind him. He turned around and saw the lavender-eyed Velvet standing a foot away from him. Nightwing backed up a step.

"Hey Velvet," He said. Nightwing turned towards the cave. "Hey Dad! Velvet's here," Nightwing called out. Volos walked out of the shadows and into the dusk sunlight. Velvet noticed the scar on his left eye.

"So you're Velvet?" Volos asked.

"Uh, yeah. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar?" Velvet asked. Volos got irritated.

"I mind very much," He said.

"Oh; sorry," Velvet said.

"Nightwing, Velvet, I want you two to be very careful and stay safe tonight," Volos told them.

"We will Dad," Nightwing said. He and Velvet walked off away from the cave.

"So where are we going?" Velvet asked.

"I thought that we could go see the cool views in the mountains," Nightwing suggested. He looked at Velvet, "What do you think?" He asked.

"I think it's a great idea," Velvet said in a cheery tone. _"He's so attractive," _She thought.

"Can you fly?" Nightwing asked.

"Of course I can," Velvet said.

"Then try to keep up." Nightwing flew upwards towards the mountains. Velvet followed and tried her best to stay with him.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, the two had landed a clearing in the mountains. Velvet had a hard time keeping up with Nightwing, but she had a fun time doing it. Velvet walked up to Nightwing, who was near a cave entrance.

"Do you always fly fast?" Velvet asked. Nightwing turned to face her.

"Yes" He said. "There's an old shrine in here that hardly anyone knows about, although Dragons come to this place all the time, they don't know where the secret switch is," Nightwing explained.

"Is that where we're going?" Velvet asked. Nightwing nodded to her. The male walked in and Velvet followed him.

"I thought we were going to see the cool views," Velvet said.

"We were, but I changed my mind, I thought that this was a better place to go," Nightwing answered. Velvet got kind of annoyed that Nightwing changed his mind all of a sudden.

They eventually came to a large room with pillars holding up the roof. Nightwing made a growl and used his echolocation to find the hidden switch. He walked over to a large wall at the back of the room with Velvet right behind him.

"Stop," Nightwing said. He and Velvet stopped walking and Nightwing looked at the large wall in front of him. It had a large 'X' in the middle of it, spanning to all four corners.

Nightwing flew up and stopped when he was level with the middle of the X. He shot a low powered plasma blast at it and the X glowed a purplish blue. Nightwing landed back down next to Velvet, who was marvelling the X. The wall then started to open up, revealing a large tunnel lit by torches on the side walls. It was a fairly long tunnel.

"Whoa" Velvet said in wonder. Nightwing chuckled at Velvet and walked into the tunnel.

"Come on," He said. Velvet looked down at Nightwing and ran up to his side, following him.

"How much farther?" Velvet groaned in impatience.

"It's just up ahead," Nightwing said. They walked up to an edge and down below was a shrine, just like Nightwing said. Nightwing and Velvet flew down and landed in the middle of the shrine. Nightwing walked up to the alter that was lit by torches while Velvet looked around.

"This is what you wanted to show me? Pfft. Boring," Velvet said. There was a moment of silence from Nightwing.

"This is where my Mum was buried," He said. This shocked Velvet as she realised that she had just insulted Nightwing's mother's grave.

"Oh; I'm sorry, I didn't know," She said.

"You didn't bother asking did you? Then again, I guess you don't even care," Nightwing said, turning back around to look at Velvet. They began to argue.

Meanwhile, up on the ledge where they came in from, Prince Pachua was watching the two younglings. He turned around and started to walk away from the ledge, but stopped and pushed in, with his paw, a stone block that was sticking out of the wall. He began to walk away again but this time he silently chuckled, an evil smile on his face.

"Well maybe I didn't want to…" Nightwing was cut off by the ground and walls starting to shake. "What the…" Part of the wall next to them then broke off, falling down and almost crushing the two Night Furies.

"What's happening?" Velvet asked.

"I don't know," Nightwing panicked. Another part of the wall then collapsed, this time falling onto Velvet and knocking her out cold. "Velvet!" Nightwing yelled. He rushed over to her and pushed the rocks off of her.

"Velvet. Velvet!" He said, nudging her as he did so. "SOMEBODY HELP US!" Nightwing yelled as load as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sameal's cave, Sameal, his family, Durga, Volos and Lady Chumana were having a conversation about Nightwing.

"So her name is Velvet?" Durga asked Volos.

"Yes, she seemed to be interested in Ni…" Volos stopped himself when he heard someone screaming.

"What's wrong?" Sameal asked. Volos' eyes widened.

"It's Nightwing… he's in trouble," Volos said. He ran out of the cave, flew off, and everyone else in the cave followed after him.

* * *

Back at the crumbling shrine, Nightwing carried Velvet on his back, and he flew up as fast as he could to the tunnel where they came in. With Velvet on his back Nightwing struggled to fly, but he got to the tunnel and ran as fast as he could to escape the crumbling tunnel.

* * *

At the entrance of the cave, Volos and the others had just arrived, and were now running through the tunnel. Lars was on Durga's back, not being able to keep up with the Night Furies.

"Hurry up everyone!" He called back to the others.

"Dad! Is that you?!" Nightwing yelled out.

"I'm here Nightwing! Just keep running!" Volos yelled. After a few more seconds, the group had found Nightwing and Velvet.

"Dad!" Nightwing exclaimed. Lars grabbed Velvet off of Nightwing and heled her in his arms.

"Let's get out of here," Volos ordered. Nightwing jumped onto his father's back and everyone ran back towards the entrance. Just before they got to the entrance, Nightwing fell off of Volos.

"Dad help me!" Nightwing called out. Volos realised what happened and he rushed back to get Nightwing. He retracted his teeth and picked up his son with his mouth. He noticed the cave in had caught up to them, and Volos ran as fast as he could, flapping his wings to get extra speed towards the entrance.

Volos saw the roof of the cave starting to collapse above him. He was close to the entrance and the others were waiting for him there. Volos jumped out of the cave just in time before the cave collapsed on top of him and Nightwing and rolled onto the ground. Volos let Nightwing go and they both stood up.

"Dad… thanks for saving me," Nightwing said. Volos looked down at his son and smiled. Volos then heard something from above and he looked up.

A large collection of boulders were falling down towards him, and he realised that he wouldn't get him and Nightwing out of the way in time. He grabbed Nightwing with his mouth and threw him out of the way, but he was crushed by the boulders right after he threw Nightwing. The youngling stood up and when the dust settled, he saw his father under the pile of boulders, not moving.

"Dad!" Nightwing yelled. The group ran over to Volos and pushed the boulders off of him. "Dad?" Nightwing said softly. He walked around to the front of Volos so he could see his face.

"No… No, no," Chumana repeated, crying. Nightwing tried to lift his father's with his own.

"Dad come on… You have to get up," Nightwing said, starting to cry. Nightwing stopped lifting him and pushed on him with his paws. "Please Dad… get up." Nightwing stopped pushing Volos and he drooped his head down, his tears dripping from his face.

Velvet, who was on the ground, regained consciousness and saw Volos' lifeless body, _"No," _She thought. The group mourned the death of their good friend.

"Well, well," Prince Pachua said, "Looks like the inevitable happened. I'm glad his dead really, now there's no one to get in my father's way." Nightwing felt incredibly angry from Pachua's words. His heart rate increased, his eyes turned into slits, and he turned around and roared as loud as he could at Pachua.

"Do you think that you'll win against me?" Pachua asked.

Nightwing charged at Pachua and tried to claw at him, but Pachua was too fast. He kept avoiding Nightwing's attacks, and eventually hit him down with his wing, sending him out of his rage.

"How dare you say such a thing Pachua? Go back to your father," Chumana ordered. The Prince knew better than to argue with her mother, so he did what she said and flew back to the Royal Chambers. Lars walked over and hugged the crying Nightwing to comfort him.

"It'll be ok, it'll be ok," Lars said. Nightwing let Lars hug him and he hugged Lars back with his wings, crying into his chest. Chumana walked over to Volos and rested her chin on his head.

"I'm so sorry Chumana," Sameal said, putting his wing over Chumana's body to comfort her. "He will be in our hearts for the rest of our days," Sameal stated.

Volos had died saving his son that day, and no one will ever forget what he's done for the Isle of Night. A noble warrior passes his legacy onto his son, and that son will grow up to do what his father could never do. Protect the people he loves.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon Master

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been doing some things but I will always have time for my FanFiction stories, most of the time. Also, I've been watching the news recently and I heard about that guy who was executed. R.I.P Steven Joel Sotloff.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dragon Master

It had been a year since Volos passed away, and Nightwing was still devastated about it. With Nightwing having no parents to take care of him, Sameal suggested that Nightwing's aunt take care of him. But Chumana said that it might not be the best idea, because Lord Pendragon and Prince Pachua weren't the nicest Dragons on the island. Sameal then suggested that he would look after the orphaned Night Fury. Nightwing accepted this and he was then being taken care of by Sameal.

It was a peaceful day on the Isle of Night. Vasuki was sitting in Lotus' cave, waiting for her to return home. Lotus didn't know that Vasuki was in her cave. He saw her leave and Vasuki snuck in, wanting to surprise her.

"_She's sure taking her sweet time," _Vasuki thought, becoming impatient. He was going to ask her something very important, but he wanted to wait so that they were in her cave. Vasuki huffed out a low growl and his ears lowered at the thought that things might go badly.

"Vasuki?" Lotus questioned, walking into view of the cave. Vasuki perked his head up and his ears rose. The two Night Furies quickly walked up to each other.

"Hello Lotus," Vasuki said. Lotus had a look of confusion on her face, but Vasuki looked happy.

"What are you doing here?" Lotus asked. Vasuki felt himself become uneasy and nervous, but he had to do this.

"Lotus, we've known each other for five years, and out of those five years we've been a couple for a year and a half," Vasuki stated.

"Vasuki… what are you saying?" Lotus asked. Vasuki looked up at his partner with love in his eyes.

"Lotus… Will you be my mate?" Lotus was absolutely stunned. She was flustered and speechless from his offer. Her shock was quickly replaced with exquisite happiness as she smiled.

"Vasuki… Yes," She said. Vasuki was overcome with joy and the two future mates kissed each other.

"I'm so happy you said yes," Vasuki said. Lotus tried her best not to squeal in happiness. "Let's go tell the others," Vasuki said, quickly walking past Lotus.

"Wait" Lotus called, turning around to him. Vasuki stopped and turned to look at Lotus. "Could we keep it a secret…? You know, until after we've mated?" Lotus asked. Vasuki was at first confused but quickly understood and smiled.

"Yeah; sure," He said, quickly kissing Lotus on the cheek.

"Thanks love," Lotus said.

"Anything for my flower." Lotus softly chuckled at Vasuki's new nickname for her.

* * *

On another part of the island, Lars was fighting with Drake near a pond. A group of Night Furies made a large circle around the two.

"There's a point when this becomes extremely repetitive Drake," Lars said. Drake huffed out a laugh.

"Maybe so, but I get a thrill from this," Drake said.

Drake lunged at Lars but the boy rolled out of the way. Lars retaliated with a punch to Drake's face, and then jumped back away. The punch barely faced him at all.

"You've been practicing," Drake said.

* * *

Nearby, Durga was flying in the sky. She saw the circle of Night Furies in the corner of her eye and she turned her head. She noticed that Lars and Drake were fighting in the middle, and got worried. She flew down towards them.

Lars was almost scared when Drake started to charge a plasma blast in his mouth. As Drake fired Durga, just in time, landed in front of Lars and the plasma blast made contact, causing a lot of dust to kick up. All the Night Furies around them started talking to each other, questioning what just happened. When the dust cleared Lars and Durga revealed unharmed, but they were behind a large barrier of water.

"Durga… how did you do that?" Lars asked. Durga put her posture down and turned around, at that moment the water fell to the ground.

"I… I have no idea," Durga said, sounding just as shocked as Lars was. The Night Furies that had witnessed this were absolutely speechless. Drake charged towards Durga with a shout and hit her to the side and to the ground as she turned around. Drake pinned Durga down with his paw.

"You shouldn't let your guard down slut," Drake whispered in her ear. Lars couldn't control himself. He yelled in rage and a blue, double bladed sword with some sort of ancient writing on the flat of the blade appeared in his hand. "What?!" Drake exclaimed.

Lars ran at Drake and crashed into the bully with his shoulder, knocking him down to the ground. Lars jumped over Durga and pinned Drake down with his foot. The boy held the sword up, ready to strike Drake with it. He started to swing the sword until…

"Lars!" Durga yelled, causing Lars to stop and look at her.

Lars got off of Drake and looked down at the sword in shock. His hands started to shake as he realised what he had almost done. Lars dropped the sword, but it turned into a blue aura and flew into his right arm, disappearing afterwards. Lars looked around at the Night Furies starting at him and conversing between each other. He turned around and ran to his cave, the Night Furies getting out of his way.

"Lars, wait!" Durga called out, running after him.

* * *

Lars had arrived at his parent's cave and coincidentally Durga's parents, Tiamat and Viper, were there too. Lars ran into the cave panting before punching the stone wall in anger.

"Lars, what's wrong?" Malinda asked. Durga came running into the cave after Lars.

"Lars, I'm sure there's a reason for all this," Durga said.

"What's going on?" Viper asked. There was a moment of silence before Lars spoke.

"Mum… Dad… I'm not your real son, am I?" Lars asked. Sameal and Malinda were taken aback in shock.

"What do you mean? Of course you are," Malinda said. Lars looked at his parents.

"Really? Then how do you explain this?" Lars held out his hand and the sword from earlier appeared. Lars' parents didn't look surprised at all as they exchanged glances. The sword disappeared with a blue aura and went back into Lars' arm. Lars put his arm down to his side.

"And how do you explain me somehow controlling water?" Durga asked his parents. Tiamat and Viper stood calm. Sameal sighed.

"We always knew this day would come," He said. Lars and Durga looked at each other in confusion then back to their parents.

"What do you mean?" Lars asked.

"You're right, we're not your real parents," Sameal said to Lars. Lars growled in anger.

"I knew it," He said, walking off to the side and putting his hands against the wall.

"What about me, am I your real daughter?" Durga asked her parents.

"Of course you are Durga, but you're special," Tiamat said. Durga rolled her eyes.

"Really? Do tell," She said sarcastically. Lars got off the wall and looked at his parents.

"I want you to tell us everything you know," Lars demanded. A moment of silence passed before Sameal spoke up.

"It happened eighteen years ago."

* * *

*Eighteen Years Ago Isle of Night Coast*

Sameal and Viper's families were just arriving at a beach. They did this a lot for fun. When they walked down the path they saw a male Night Fury, and a male human lying on his side. The human had a torn white robe with a blue marking on the back. The marking consisted of two crescents pointing inward that were side by side, connected by a rectangle in the middle. On the inside of the two crescents, were four smaller crescents, two on either side. Finally, two knife like lines were located in the middle of the larger crescents, but one was up higher, and the other was down lower. The human had blue fur atop his head that was spikey, but at the same time it was longish, going down to his neck.

"Azure, are you okay?" The pink eye coloured Night Fury asked. The Night Fury had two pink lines going down his face and pink lines on his two big ears. The same pattern was on his for legs and all his spines and fins were the same colour.

"Fraener… are we here?" Azure asked, speaking Dragonese and sounding wounded.

"We are, we're on the Isle of Night," Fraener said. Fraener shot his attention towards the two families, startling them. "Hey you there, I need your help!" Fraener called out. The two families walked slowly towards the two males.

"W-What's wrong?" Sameal asked hesitantly, approaching Fraener first. Sameal noticed that Azure was embracing something in his arms that was wrapped in white cloth.

"Sameal… is it?" Azure asked. Sameal almost stepped back in shock. Azure looked up at Sameal.

"Y-Yes," Sameal answered. Azure held out his arms and in them, was a human baby.

"His name is Lars Anto… I am his father, but I do not have much time left on this Earth," Azure stated. Fraener looked down at Azure.

"Azure, don't say that, you're going to be fine," Fraener said.

"No… Sameal… I want you to take care of him for me," Azure said. Sameal was shocked. Azure put Lars down on the sand, but he started to roll back. Sameal stopped him from rolling with his paw and pulled him towards him.

"I will do what I can," Sameal said. Azure smiled.

"Thank you," He said. Fraener's ears perked up and he looked over to the others.

"There's another Master Fury on this island," Fraener said. Sameal looked at Fraener with confusion.

"A what?" Sameal asked.

"The blue one over there," Fraener said, referencing Durga, "she's a Master Fury like me. I would like to speak with her parents." Sameal turned to Viper and Tiamat and called out their names. Viper and Tiamat walked over to them.

"Yes" Viper said.

"Your daughter is not a normal Night Fury… she is a Master Fury, a Night Fury capable of incredible power," Fraener explained.

"She will… eventually attain her powers… over a certain element," Azure said. "Fraener… give them the satchel." Fraener nodded and in a flash of light, transformed into a humanoid Night Fury, almost scaring the others.

"Do not be alarmed," Fraener said. He took the satchel off of himself and gave it to Viper, who grabbed it with his mouth.

"In there… contains everything that… Lars will need… in the future," Azure explained.

"Save your strength Azure," Fraener said. "There's one more thing you absolutely need to know. This is Azure Anto, the Dragon Master. Which means that Lars is the new Dragon Master, so he will also have powers," Fraener explained.

"I will make sure that he will be safe, and we will be prepared for when his powers appear," Sameal reassured.

"Good… good… good," Azure's voice was becoming faint. And at last, he closed his eyes and stopped moving. Fraener drooped his head down in sadness before bringing it back up.

"Azure Anto… you were a great friend, and I shall build you a shrine to give you a proper burial," Fraener said, picking Azure's body up in his arms. "I wish you farewell, and good luck." And with that, Fraener and Azure disappeared in a flash of pink light.

* * *

*Present Day*

"It took a lot to convince Lord Pendragon to keep you, but he finally agreed on not killing you," Malinda finished. Lars sighed.

"So I'm the Dragon Master huh?" Lars asked. A moment of silence passed as Lars summoned his sword and looked at it. Lars gripped the sword tighter in anger. "Why did it have to be me!?" Lars yelled throwing the sword to the ground and across the cave. When the weapon stopped moving it turned into a blue aura and flew at Lars, reforming in his hand. Lars studied the blade, mostly examining the foreign language on the side of the blade.

"Lars, are you okay?" Durga asked. The sword dematerialised back into Lars' body.

"I'm fine," He said.

"We have the satchel over here," Sameal said, walking to the back of the cave. He came back with a satchel in his mouth and gave it to Lars, who grabbed it with his hand. To Lars' surprise, it was a large satchel. Lars put it on the ground and opened it.

Lars reached inside and pulled out circular object. He looked at it and it was the marking that his father described.

"It's the Anto Tribe crest," Sameal said. Lars put it aside and reached back in the satchel, this time pulling out a black jacket. Lars held the jacket in one hand and walked to the cave entrance.

"Lars, sweety, are you okay?" Malinda asked. Lars swung the jacket around him and put his arms through it. He looked back at the Night Furies with a smile.

"Of course I am, I'm Lars Anto, The Dragon Master," He said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Lars and Durga have finally discovered their powers and the truth of who they are. Also, the scene at the start was basically a filler so that this chapter wouldn't be as short. Vasuki and Lotus are in human terms engaged, so Vasuki basically proposed to Lotus the Dragon way. Once again I'm sorry for the late update. One more thing, I have a surprise for you guys that involves Stormblaze and Cammy in The Missing Alpha.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Great Battle

**Yay! I've finally gotten' around to writing this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I don't know what happened. But I have something special planned soon. I won't tell you guys what it is, but you might like… then again you might not. *shrugs* this is going to be a rather short chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Great Battle

Prince Pachua walked into his father's throne room, Pendragon sitting at the end of the room.

"Father!" The Prince called out as he bowed towards his Alpha, "I have urgent news."

"Speak my son," Lord Pendragon said.

"The Human, Lars and that female, Durga… I fear they may be a threat to us," Pachua said. Pendragon became concerned by his son's words.

"What makes you say this?" He asked. The Prince looked up at his father.

"Lars Anto is what is known as the Dragon Master." Lord Pendragon was shocked by this. "He is capable of incredible power, though the only power he's able to use is summoning a sword," Pachua explained. Pendragon huffed out of disappointment.

"Is that all? I don't see how he could be of any threat to me," The Alpha mocked.

"That's just it. It's Durga; she's what's known as a Master Fury. A Night Fury that's able to control a certain element, in this case water. If Lars and Durga both team up they may pose a problem," Pachua explained. Lord Pendragon stood up on all four and walked towards his son.

"Then you know what we must do, don't you?" He asked. Pachua looked back up at his father. "We must eliminate Lars and Durga."

Lady Chumana, who was listening around the corner, lightly gasped, but not enough for Pendragon and Pachua to hear. She ran outside, flapped her wings, and flew to find Lars and Durga to warn them.

* * *

"You don't have to go along with this if you don't want to Lars," Malinda told her son, "We can find a way to fix this." Lars turned around.

"I will go along with this," He said, "If this is my destiny… then I choose to follow my destiny." Durga smiled at Lars' acceptance with his power, and so did she. Durga walked up to Lars and stood by his side.

"Me too, I'll stand by Lars and protect him with all the power I have," Durga said. Lars looked at Durga and smiled back at her.

"Thank you Durga. I appreciate it," Lars said.

"Lars! Durga!" Chumana's voice yelled. Said pair turned around and looked outside the cave, seeing Lady Chumana landing just outside.

"Lady Chumana, what's wrong?" Durga asked worryingly.

"Pendragon and Pachua, they're afraid that you two might be able to overthrow them with your powers. So Pendragon plans to execute the both of you," Chumana explained. Everyone were taken aback and nearly jumped in shock.

"What!? He can't do that," Tiamat exclaimed. Chumana looked back at Tiamat.

"Unfortunately, he can. He's the Alpha," Chumana said. She looked at Lars and Durga again. "Lars, Durga, you need to leave or Pendragon will kill you." Lars looked back at his parents.

"Lars, don't worry, we'll be fine," Sameal reassured. Lars looked at Durga with an uncertain look.

"Lars, please; I don't want to lose you. Let's go," Durga said, sounding upset. Lars stared at Durga for a few seconds, and then nodded to her in agreement.

"Ok; let's go," he said. Lars hopped onto Durga's back and began to leave, but stopped and turned around.

"Goodbye"  
"Goodbye," they said simultaneously. Durga flapped her wings and flew towards the coast. Durga's eyes started to tear up and she whimpered.

"Don't worry Durga, we might see them again someday," Lars reassured.

"I hope so," Durga said.

* * *

Back at the cave they all watched as Lars and Durga disappeared off into the distance.

"Be safe," Malinda said.

"Chumana, what are you doing here?" Pendragon's voice asked. They all turned around and saw Pendragon and Pachua standing beside each other, some armoured Night Furies standing behind them. "Shouldn't you be back at the palace?" He asked.

"Yeah; and where're Durga and Lars?" Pachua asked.

"They're gone. You have no reason to execute them anymore," Chumana said. Lord Pendragon smirked at Chumana.

"What if they come back? They could still be a threat," Pendragon said. Chumana growled in anger. "Guards, take her," Pendragon said. Two guards walked to Chumana and shoved her away. Pendragon looked at the two families watching them. "Take them away too," He said.

"What!? No!" Sameal protested. Guards walked over to them and shoved them. They shouted out to stop them from doing this, but they didn't listen.

"No! Let us go!" Tiamat shouted.

* * *

A few miles off of the Isle of Night, Lars and Durga flew away from the island. But Lars felt something off.

"Durga stop," Lars ordered. Durga stopped and hovered in the air and turned her head to Lars.

"What is it?" Durga asked. Lars stared back at the Isle of Night. He could feel that something was wrong. Then, he heard the voices of his loved ones crying out for help.

"Our parents… and Chumana, they're in trouble!" Lars exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" Durga asked.

"We have to get back there. Fly as fast as you can!" Lars ordered. Durga didn't question Lars; she just flew back to her home as Lars instructed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chumana and the others were brought to the palace throne room. Along the way there, a guard had dragged Nightwing along with them. Pendragon shoved Chumana to the ground and one of the guards put his claws on her neck, pinning her to the ground.

"I'll ask you one more time: Where are Lars and Durga?" Pendragon asked. Chumana responded by spitting on Pendragon's face. Pendragon grunted and wiped the saliva off his snout. "Kill her," He ordered. The guard that had Chumana pinned down raised her head up, making her neck vulnerable. As he brought his claws to her neck, and put pressure on her throat causing her to bleed.

But just as he was about to end her life, the roof blasted open in a blue light and Lars came diving through with his sword in hand, yelling in anger. The guard stopped and looked up at Lars, as did everyone else. Lars came down with his sword and plunged it through the guard's armour and into his back, killing him instantly as Lars landed on the guard's back.

"You!?" Pendragon scowled. Durga then flew through the open roof and shot two guards with a plasma blast each before landing next to Lars, who was still on the dead guard. Lars pulled his sword out of said guard and stepped down off him.

"Are you alright Lady Chumana?" Lars asked. Chumana nodded as she stood upright on all fours.

"Yes. Thank you Lars," She said. Lord Pendragon laughed maniacally.

"Hahahaha! So you came back to face your death head on. A respectable quality," Pendragon said. While Pendragon was talking, Chumana ran over to where the others were.

"Pendragon… Pachua… You'll pay for hurting my friends and family," Lars stated angrily.

"You're going to make US pay?" Pachua asked sounding unintimidated. "No one needs friends. They're just complete wastes of time; especially yours" Lars became furious at what Pachua said, and blue plasma formed in his left hand.

"Don't you ever…" The plasma became brighter and larger, "talk about my friends like that!" Lars yelled as he instinctively threw the plasma at Pachua. The plasma ball exploded on contact and sent the Prince across the room. Everyone looked at Lars in shock. Lars realised what happened and looked down at his smoking left hand. He clenched his fist and smirked almost evilly, pleased by his new power.

"The Dragon Master's power; what a sight to behold," Pendragon said. Pachua, partly fatigued from the previous attack, stood up and walked to his father's side. "We will erase you both," Pendragon said.

"Over our dead bodies," A familiar voice echoed. Then, from out of nowhere, Ryu and Vasuki landed in front of Lars and Durga. "Sorry we're late," Ryu apologised.

"Yeah; we only just heard of the news," Vasuki said.

"Ryu? Vasuki?" Pachua questioned.

"Lars, Durga, we'll hold these two off while you and the others esca-"

"No," Lars interrupted Ryu, making him and Vasuki turn around. "This is our fight. You two get the others to safety," Lars ordered. Ryu and Vasuki nodded in unison. The two ran over to the others and lead them out of the palace.

"Be careful Lars," Nightwing called out just before leaving.

"So, which one do you want to fight?" Lars silently asked Durga.

"I'll fight Pachua. I'm gonna' make him pay for all the trouble he's caused," Durga said angrily. Lars glanced at Durga for a moment in surprise. He'd never seen her this angry before; it worried him.

"It doesn't matter which one of us you face," Pendragon started, "you'll both be dead in no time anyway." Lars ran at Pendragon and swung his sword at the Night Fury, only for Pendragon to duck under his attack and hit Lars with his right wing.

Pachua tackled Durga to the ground and began clawing and biting at her. Durga retaliated by kicking him off and trying to jump on him, but Pachua rolled out of the way. While they fought, Lars and Pendragon continued with their own fight, talking to each other while they attacked.

"There's no way you can defeat me," Pendragon said as he knocked Lars away with a head-butt. Lars staggered but regained his balance as he was pushed back.

"Maybe so, but I still have to try!" Lars swung his sword at Pendragon and slashed the Alpha's broken left wing, causing him to yell in pain. Lars went to attack his enemy again, but Pendragon reacted quickly and bit down hard on Lars' left shoulder. Pendragon spun around, with Lars still held in his mouth, and threw him outside the entrance, next to a cliff. Lars' sword was absorbed back into his body, and he slowly stood up holding his bleeding left shoulder.

Meanwhile, Pachua had pinned Durga down to the ground underneath his paw. Durga struggled to get up but Pachua held her down.

"You know, Durga," Pachua started, "I've had a thing for you for a long time." Durga growled at Pachua, disgusted by his words. "Your sexy body, your hypnotic voice, and your beautiful eyes; everything about you is just so perfect," Pachua described.

"But my biggest turn on by far, is seeing you struggle underneath my paw. I'm not going to let this opportunity go to waste," Pachua said, lowering his body onto Durga. The Prince noticed how unusually wet Durga's body was and smiled. "I didn't know you liked it this way. Wet is how I like my girls," Pachua said.

Suddenly, all the water on Durga's body pushed Pachua off of her and through the air. The water pinned Pachua to the back wall, much to his surprise. Pachua had a frightened and shocked look on his face as Durga walked towards him with a furious look.

"What's wrong Pachua? Isn't this how you like it: wet and forceful?" Durga asked. Pachua made a quick glance over at his father and Lars, then back at Durga.

"Instead of worrying about me, I think you should worry about Lars," Pachua said. Durga looked back and saw Pendragon slowly walking towards a wounded Lars. Durga let Pachua go and she ran to help Lars. Pendragon began to charge a plasma blast in his mouth, ready to finish Lars off.

"This is the end Dragon Master!" Pendragon yelled. He released the plasma blast and shot it just at Lars' feet, exploding and sending Lars off the cliff. When Durga witnessed this she became full of sadness.

"NO!" She yelled as she ran towards the cliff, ignoring Pendragon. She looked over the edge and was about to dive after Lars, but was stopped and pulled back by Pendragon and Pachua. "No! Lars!" Durga screamed.

In Lars' mind, time seemed to slow down for him as he fell. Although he had his eyes closed, he could feel that time was slower.

"_Is this the end?"_ Lars asked himself. _"Am I… going to die..? I'm sorry everyone… I failed you all."_

"_Lars!" _Durga's voice echoed.

"_Huh?"_

"_Lars!"_

"_Durga?"_ Lars questioned.

"_Lars!"_ Durga's voice echoed again.

"_That's right… I can't let Durga die... No… this isn't the end… I… I refuse to give up."_ Lars then shot his eyes open. "I REFUSE TO GIVE UP!" Lars' pupils narrowed and an enormous blue light erupted from Lars, catching the attention of Durga, Pachua, and Pendragon.

The light died down, then flew upwards and stopped in front of the cliff. The three Night Furies stared in wonder at the shimmering blue light. The light then dispersed in a shattering like effect, and revealed what none of them would have expected. A humanoid Night Fury with black scales, blue eyes, blue wings and tail fins hovered as it flapped its wings, a furious look on its face.

"What on Earth?" Pendragon questioned. The unknown being landed softly on the edge of the cliff.

"I will never give up," It growled. Durga recognised that voice.

"Lars?" Durga questioned.

"What!?" Pachua shouted. Durga generated water and pushed Pendragon and Pachua away, and then jumped to Lars' side.

"Lars… what happened to you?" Durga asked. Lars looked at his hand, still keeping the same angry look on his face.

"If I'm correct, it's another one of my Dragon Master Powers," Lars said. Pendragon, not caring about the reason, growled at Lars, making the Dragon Master shift his eyes towards Pendragon.

"You... You still won't be able to defeat me!" Pendragon said hesitantly and in fear. Lars put his hands in front of himself, generating plasma between them.

"I'll just have to finish you both off at once then," Lars said. As Lars threw the ball of energy, Pendragon's instincts quickly took over and did what no father should ever do. He snapped at Pachua, biting down hard on the back of his neck and threw him at the ball of energy just in time for it to collide with his diaphragm. Pachua's lifeless body fell to the ground, his mid-torso blown apart and the gaping hole singed from the heat of the plasma. Pendragon chuckled evilly.

"Heheheh. He made a great shield."

* * *

**Well now… again, I'm sorry for the long wait. There's been a lot to deal with in my life. I'll write the next chapter when I can.  
Remember to review  
See you all next time, XenoX out.**


End file.
